Optical polarization controllers are devices for dynamic transformation of polarization state of incoming light. Polarization controllers are frequently required for photonic integrated circuits (PICs) operating in a single polarization state. External polarization components may be used to construct a polarization controller for a PIC. However, alignment and assembly of multiple off-chip optical components with respect to the PICs is often time-consuming and costly.
There is accordingly a need for an inexpensive polarization controller suitable for use with PICs.